Nothing...but the girl
by Koshi Sekisen
Summary: Los sentimientos de una joven de corazón roto. Es un fic que me gustó mucho escribirlo! Léanlo, porfavor! r/r! (Yamakari/Sorato)


1 Hola, soy Kari Ishikawa de nuevo ^_^'  
  
Este fic será especialmente de Kari (jeje, no yo, la otra ^_^) y sobre su fuerza interior en cuanto el amor. Tiene un poco de Yamakari, Takari y por supuesto Sorato. Este fic está dedicado a mi madre (no diré el nombre, lo siento Okaasan) por darme tal idea. Espero que lo disfrutéis.  
  
  
  
2 Nothing... but the girl  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy es el primer día de clase. Bueno, ha sido. Hoy he visto por fin a T.k., cuanto tiempo sin verle. Y Davis... bueno, estaba raro, creo que algo "celosillo" bueno, no ha de preocuparse que solo me gusta T.k. como amigo. Yo al que quiero sería un amor imposible. El mejor amigo de mi hermano. Yamato Ishida. Y lo peor de todo es que es el más popular del instituto que me deja con unas posibilidades mínimas. Eso sin contar que le gusta una de mis mejores amigas que le quiere además. Sora Takenouchi. Para mi hermano y para mí ha sido un KO's, a mí me gustaba (y sigue gustando *suspiro*) Yamato, y a Tai le gustaba Sora. Lo peor de todo ha sido esta mañana. Sora y Matt han venido a casa para buscar a mi hermano y estaban cogidos de la mano. Creo que Matt se ha dado cuenta de lo que sentía Tai porque la ha soltado cuando él ha aparecido. Pero no se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento YO. Yamato... Matt... me ha sonreído y me ha dicho "Hola Kari, buenos días" pero no ha bastado. Lo que quiero yo es tener para mí esos ojos del color azul, esa sonrisa que derrite a las demás, esa mirada que me hace sentir bien conmigo misma, yo quiero a Matt para mí sola. Pero él es de Sora. Como salgo de esta?  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy Matt ha venido a casa para estudiar con mi hermano. Ha oído mucho "jaleo" pero muchas risas. Más tarde todo ha sido silencio. Estaban estudiando. Ha entrado en la habitación para traerles té y pastas que Yamato ha agradecido. Pero Tai me ha echado. Si tan solo pudiera verle unos instantes más... cuando se ha ido me ha sonreído, me ha dado la mano y se ha despedido. Yamato... Matt... Si solo pudiera ser mío. Si solo pudiera abrazarme como lo hace con Sora... pero no, Yama es de Sora, no mío.  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Davis y T.k. han venido a casa ha estudiar conmigo, pero no ha valido la pena. Davis estaba mirándome todo el rato como un ... no sé, de alguna manera extraña. T.k. tampoco era de ayuda pues me la pedía constantemente con "Kari, no hemos estudiado esto aún, me lo podrías enseñar" cosas por el estilo. Sus ojos y su pelo son del color de su hermano, pero T.k. NO es Matt... yo no quiero a T.k., quiero a Matt... pero él es de Sora.  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Han pasado unos días desde que te escribí. Pero es que no ha pasado NADA interesante. Pero HOY sí. Vaya con hoy. Paseaba. Bueno, que tiene de raro? Nada. Pues? Pues que en el parque vi a Matt paseando con Sora con su mano es su hombro MUY cariñosamente. Yamato... Matt... Porque no puedes ser MÍO? Porque de ELLA? No he resistido el correr hacia delante sin girar la cara. He oído que me gritaban el nombre "Kari!" pues me habían visto, pero me marché. Dios. Porque me hace daño? Porque no lo olvido. La semana pasada, anteayer, ayer... todo estos días lo he intentado. Pero de que? Para nada.  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
No he asistido a clase pues tenía algo de fiebre. Puede que haya sido por haber corrido con ese frío. Entonces, después de dormir varias horas oí que llamaban a la puerta. "Entra" dije pensando que sería mi madre o mi padre. Pero no, fueron Tai, Sora y él, Matt. "Kari, me han dicho que no estás bien" me dijo Sora, por su voz noté consternamiento. "Estoy bien" dije intentado que no se notara mi rubor cuando Matt estaba cerca "Té Kari, Sora, Tai y yo pensamos que te gustaría un poco de chocolate" me dijo cariñosamente él "Has de descansar" volvió a decir. Me ofreció un trozo de chocolate. "Esperamos que te recuperes" cooboró Sora. Sonreí. Yamato... Matt...  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
T.k. me ha invitado a su casa para hacer deberes. Pero no era en su casa, si no en la de Matt. Según había oído de Sora o de Tai estaba siempre desordenado. Pero estaba vez estaba MUY limpio. Matt estaba en su habitación tocando con un bajo eléctrico. Me gustaba su música. Cuando acabamos las mates salió del cuarto y me saludó. Vaya... estaba tan... atractivo. Yamato... Matt... T.k. salió un momento de la casa para comprar un poco de pastel que le había dicho Matt para que merendásemos. Se el dialogo palabra por palabra.  
  
YAMATO: Ya veo que estás mejor, me alegro mucho, Kari  
  
YO: Muchas gracias por haberte preocupado.  
  
YAMATO: Eh, eres mi amiga, nada te va a pasar malo mientras tengas amistades. Además ese es mi emblema (*risa*)  
  
YO: Yamato... tú y Sora salís juntos?  
  
YAMATO: Sí, oye Kari... Tai me ha dicho que leyó tu... bueno, que leyó tu diario y las cosas sobre mí y... ejem...  
  
Voy a matar a mi hermano! Mira que leer mi diario! E informar a Matt de lo escrito. Noté como mis mejillas se volvían de color rubí.  
  
YO: Yamato... lo que ponía era cierto, sabes?  
  
YAMATO: Kari, lo siento  
  
Forcé una sonrisa y dije "No pasa nada, Sora te merece mejor" dije. En ese instante T.k. entró de la habitación y Matt se fue a prácticas de banda.  
  
No dije nada a T.k. y me fui al cabo de una media hora, solo para tirarme a la cama y llorar. Y ahora te escribo.  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Mamá me ha dicho que me quede en casa. Lo cierto es que me noto muy cansada. Y es que ayer por la noche no descansé nada y el resfriado que tuve volvió a mí otra vez. Después de llegar mi hermano le llamé a mi habitación.  
  
YO: Taichi eres un tonto! Como pudiste leer mi diario?! Y decirlo a Matt?!  
  
TAI: Kari... yo... no sabía que te dolería tanto...  
  
YO: Como que no sabías que me dolería?! Te ODIO!  
  
Le grité eso. Dios me siento mal. Taichi...  
  
YO: Tai... lo siento  
  
Desapareció con un portazo.  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Matt ha venido a casa para hablar conmigo.  
  
YAMATO: Oye Kari, no digo que no hizo mal tu hermano, solo que perdónale, está destrozado.  
  
Yo asentí. Noté unos brazos fuertes que me rodearon el cuerpo. Matt me estaba abrazando con cariño...con amor. Era muy cómodo.  
  
Le di las gracias y se marchó.  
  
Llamé de nuevo a Tai que vino. Me levanté y le abracé.  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Creo en Matt. En algún lugar del mundo, alguien me estará esperando. Y me esperará hasta el fin de los días. Le esperaré.  
  
Davis está pesado y llama a T.k. todos los nombre posibles, desde: Taqueru hasta T.Q. *ríe*  
  
Creo que dejaré ir este amor platónico.  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
T.k. se me ha declarado. Me ha dicho que me quiere. Dios no sabía que decirle! Tan solo contesté lo mismo que Matt a mí. Pero me siento mal. T.k.... sería así como se sintió Matt al saber mis sentimientos? T.k. asintió y se fue.  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
T.k. ya no me mira con esos ojos enamorados que me gustaban, si no más fríamente. Aunque que no lo hace a propósito. Lo sé.  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Matt ha venido a casa para estudiar de nuevo con Tai. Dios no lo he superado aún!!!!! No sabría como describir lo que sentí. Me dolió. Como podré superarlo?!  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Sora y Yolei han venido a verme. Sora me contó que sabía lo que yo sentía por Matt y se disculpó sin motivo. Como dice el lema: The early bird catch's the worm. Al que madruga dios le ayuda.  
  
Kari  
  
Querido diario:  
  
No lo soporto más. Dejaré esto a lado! No puedo estar colgada de un amor platónico toda la vida, no?  
  
Kari  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Se sabe que, desde entonces, Kari fue superando poco a poco el dolor y se convirtió en una chica guapa y atractiva. Ahora veía a Matt tan solo amistosamente.  
  
Se sabe que Hikari Kamiya/Yagami es una chica FUERTE  
  
Aunque todas las noches, Takeru Takaishi susurra las mismas palabras: 'Te espero, Kari. Te amo y te buscaré cuando estemos listos'.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Que os ha parecido?  
  
Debo continuar?  
  
Dejen sus r/r!  
  
Kari Ishikawa  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
P.D.: I LOVE YOU OKAASAN AND I WISH YOU'LL HAVE A NICE CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR: LOVE: YOUR DAUGHTER.  
  
  
  
P.D.2: FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO A TODOS VOSOTROS!!!!!!!!!!! ^_~ 


End file.
